Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices can be used to capture information such as images, video, etc. Mobile devices can further be used to post captured information to a sharing processor such as a social network web site. The captured information may relate to persons other than the person posting the information to the sharing processor.